Night of the Cuno Girl
by Ocean Railroader
Summary: LTed a nerd tries to show off to his new girlfriend named Arty who loves birds so he uses his Boss Dr. Gort's lab to turn her into a antro Articuno Girl. The only thing is things start to not work out the way he planned Arty's Love for him grows over nigt
1. Son What does She Look Like?

**Night of the Cuno Girl**

Well when a Lineman named Ted tries to impress a Girl who will go out him named Arty. He tries to show her how cool he is by taking her to his boss state of the art lab. But it turns out that his Boss is a mad Scientist named Dr. Gort. Who's hidden projects soon turn Arty in to a monsterus hungery Cuno Girl. That's only the start of a fun night on the town wait till his father finds out about what he did to her when he's been a maser driver who fights giant monsters for a living.

The anthro Articuno Girl named Arty is based off of a drawing of an anthro Articuno I saw on the Art Gallery on that drawn by the artist known as Articuno. This anthro is the star of this funny 1950's and 1960's monster movie spoof of the classic monster movies ever made.

**So What Does she look like Son?**

We begin this fan fiction in the small town of Dillwyn which is in Buckingham County Virginia about 60 miles from Richmond Virginia. It is around early summer at an old 1880's farm house on 60 acres of sold woods. A young old fashion Lineman in his 20's named Ted steps out of the Virginian farm house's door. His Father Ned is working in his large mechanic shop out back.

Ted's friend Arty was coming over for a visit to Dillwyn. Tonight at a large party his father was throwing for some of his old friends that where in town to visit him. At the party Arty would get a chance to meet Ted's father after all these last few weeks of him talking about how great and lovely she was. His Father didn't really know what to make of Arty in till he gets the chance to sit down and see what she looks like for real.

Ned walks up to Ted and said, "Son you're going to want to leave a good impression on your friend Arty so when you pick her up at the airport. You're going to need a good set of wheels to pick her up in please you can borrow my 1966 Corvette Stingray but I ring your neck if it gets damaged." Ted said, "Thank you dad I will take good care of it. I'm planning to show Arty the James River Battues which will be leaving for the folks of the Kanawha and Gauley Rivers today. After that I'm going to take her out to eat. Show her some cool places around town. Then at come home late at the end of your party and introduce her to you."

Ned said, "Ok but if I catch you doing any kind of drinking I'm going to kick you to Altomare. Other then that have a good time."

Ted got into the 1966 Corvette and started driving towards the Richmond Airport to pick Arty up who was just coming in. It took him about two hours to get to the Airport and weave in and out to find a parking space. When he drove though down town Richmond he saw massive 40 story tall bran new building that said, "Richmond Bio Labs."

Strangely he had been doing work at them these last few weeks stringing old fashion telephone and telegraph wire for a Scientist called Dr. Gort. All the telephone wires ran on old fashion looking telephone poles that had cross arms and the wires were held on to them by glass insulators. He had laid several miles of them though the whole city of Richmond.

He pulled into the Richmond Airport where he met Arty waiting for him at gate nine. Arty right now was a good looking girl about 19 years old and 5 foot 7 tall with three foot long black hair. She wasn't cubby but not skinny like a pin eather. She had a good personitly to at least try to understand someone such as Ted who was very primtive about relationships with people in general.

He grabbed her things threw them in the back and off they went down Interstate 64 towards the Richmond Canal Walk. But before they got there Ted got a call from Dr. Gort. Dr. He said, "Ted I'm right now in a meeting in Denmark and I won't be back till next week could you stop by my labs and feed my pet bird Articuno. She is most likely very hungry right now.

Ted said, "Arty we have to stop at my work place before we get to the Canal Walk. Dr. Gort pet bird Articuno needs to feed and Dr. Gort is not going to be around for the next week." Arty said, "Of course I love birds I would like to see this bird Articuno." He said , "Your in for a real treat this bird is only native to Shamouti Island which is on a small chain of islands called the Orange Islands."

They took the 4th Street Exit into Downtown Richmond which led right to the base of the massive Richmond Bio Labs. They parked in an underground parking deck and got out. They had to go down several long hallways and elevators to reach Dr. Gort lab which was on the 38th floor. Ted and Arty had no time finding his lab it was the one with a row of four pin cross arms bolted to the side of the wall. The row of old open wire led outside to the power company's power poles where the cross arms hugged the bottom of the pole above the street.

Ted said, "Yep this is Dr. Gort alright they both stepped inside and turned on the lights. When the lab lit up it was very massive and large inside of it. Ted had to type in a secret access code to get deep inside of the lab where Articuno was at. Arty saw two very large glass and metal boxes where the row of old open wire began. The large machines had four Hemingray 42's and Hemingray 45 insulators on steel pins coming out of the sides of them. They were linking up the telephone wires to the teleport machines.

He said, "Arty there are another pair of these machines hundreds of miles away in Friar's Hole West Virginia. They are all linked up by old fashion open wire telephone lines. Open wire was the type of telephone line that used cross arms and glass insulators along with copper wire. It was used from the early 1870's though the 1960's after that they replaced the old fashion telephone poles with optic cable and buried black rubber cable. Arty said, "Why is Dr. Gort using that old fashion stuff in those strange machines right now?" He said, "I don't know he said, "The open wire exchanged irons with the atmosphere easer then optic or rubber cable."

They reached the room that had Dr. Gort pet bird Articuno lived at. Ted said, "I can't believe it Articuno has grown so huge over the last week. She was only about five foot seven the last time I was here. Now she is seven foot nine. Articuno opened her beak and started cooing softy for food she was very hungry. Arty said, "It looks like a giant blue seagull cross over with something else or maybe it's a large bird of paradise. Ted said, "Articuno is from a rare group of animals called Pokémon that have special powers. Dr. Gort captured this Pokémon Articuno with cheese crackers and a Pokémon ball. She really is very friendly. "

He also said, "Dr. Gort told me He invented a formula that makes living things grow faster and live longer. He was planning on selling it to the ethanol and bio diesel industry which would make him billons. If a ear of corn where four times as big or a sugar cane plant were the size of a tree and grew that big in only 30 days. We could wean our county off of Middle Eastern oil in no time. Arty said, "Wouldn't you have to give the giant plants more water and fertilizer to let them grow faster."

Ted said, "Well that's what Articuno is here to prove." Articuno was behind a set of bars like the ones they had in the state prisons. It used to be in simply an oversized bird cage but she quickly out grew it. Articuno tapped her beak on the side of the cage wanting food. Arty felt sorry for Articuno being locked up like this and being tested on. Ted opened the cage and refilled her food dispenser. Articuno ate thought about 30 pounds of food in no time and was still hungry.

Ted said, "Well that's what Articuno is here to prove." Articuno was behind a set of bars like the ones they had in the state prisons. It used to be in simply an oversized bird cage but she quickly out grew it. Articuno tapped her beak on the side of the cage wanting food. Arty felt sorry for Articuno being locked up like this and being tested on. Ted opened the cage and refilled her food dispenser. Articuno ate thought about 30 pounds of food in no time and was still hungry.


	2. Coo What did You do to Me you Twat?

**Coo What did You do to Me you Twat? **

She said, "Does Dr. Gort have a bathroom somewhere so that I can change into my bikini outfit for the James River Festival?" Ted said, "Well I think there is a back room behind those doors about 40 feet down that hallway over there. Unknowingly she opened the large heavy glass door of the 15 foot by 15 teleport machine and stepped in to change.

Meanwhile Ted was now fighting with Articuno over food rights and feeding her. Articuno badly was starved but Ted said, "No" Articuno started to cooing and peaking on the doors of her large cage. " The cheaply built cage and Articuno's new larger size made it very easy for her to smash down the gates of her cage.

Articuno suddenly broke down her cage door with her beak and wings. Arty herd the crashing around going on and the things breaking in the next door room and lathed and said, "She's only hungry she won't hurt you silly. Go get some more feed for her." Articuno kicked down the door into the hallway that led to the feed room were all the food was kept for the animals. Suddenly she smashed down the door into the teleport room that Arty was in.

Articuno went up to Arty and Articuno slowly started to let her pet her on the crest feathers. "What a very gentile and friendly bird we have here. Your not evil at all only hungry" said Arty. Suddenly Ted picked up a metal chair and smashed his way into the room said, "Get away from her you crest feathered monster oversized Seagull!" He went crashing into Articuno and Arty sending them both falling into the teleport machine. Suddenly the chair in his hands destroyed the control panel of the teleport machine. He then said, "O fish sticks what did I screw up now."

Articuno and Arty where both were gone swallowed up by the maze of open wire telephone and telegraph circuits above and under the whole city of Richmond Virginia. Articuno's and Arty atoms where broken apart and send down two different telephone lines which where on different rows of poles. Meanwhile a drunken truck driver in Midlothian had hit a power pole sending it crashing down on the open wire telephone poles.

The teleport system was overloading and starting to short out. The lines carrying Arty and Articuno reached a small metal piece of telephone pole hard where called transition bracket. The bracket had about four glass Hemingray 56's that aloud the two pairs of wires to cross over one another to keep the phone line from getting cross talk. Cross talk is where other people's conversations start to mix with one another when the open wire lines sake back and forth.

The power surge overloaded the bracket and Arty and Articuno's body's DNA atoms mixed with one another. Strangely Articuno did not get affected one bit and it was sent to Friar's Hole West Virginia. Arty got about a 45% mix of Articuno DNA.

The line sent her back to Richmond Virginia back to the Bio lab teleport. The power surge had knocked out all the lights in the building. Ted said, "Dr. Gort is going to be peed when he finds out that Articuno broke out and ripped up his lab. Ah well I hope Arty is Ok I hope I don't have to go to West Virginia to pick her up." This was going to soon be the least of his worries by the end of the night.

Suddenly a bright flash filled the room and an out line of Arty was in the teleport machine and she was coughing. The room was filled with dust and darkness. Arty said, "Ted you silly twat what did you do me and what was that machine I was in?" Arty body didn't feel warm anymore nor did her feet feel the same. She said, "Something happened to me in there." He said, "What makes you think that my sweet?"

It was still dark as the inside of a raisin box but Arty could still feel that she had her long blackish brown hair which was a good sign." He said, "Most of the time people's hair is the first thing to go in these projects." Arty said, "Well find a light and we will see what happened because I feel very funny right about now.

Her stomach felt very strange right about now and her hands and arms didn't feel the same. The lights slowly came on as the buildings breakers kicked back on. Ted was in shock when he saw Arty. "O my great jumping grandma's look what happened to you Arty!"

The goldfish bottom feeding away in his brain said to him, "Why she even looks better and more beautiful then before!" Arty saw herself in a mirror and screamed in shock at herself. Her mouth was now a slivery blue beak along with a pair of two foot long crest feathers coming out of the top her head. Her human hair was still there. Her body was now covered in thick blue feathers everywhere but strangely she still had her human belly button.

Arty said out load to Ted, "At least you're lucky Ted I still have my boobs and along with my human butt along with my human figures nails which has seemed to have somehow grown. Well don't sit there and look at me with your tong sticking out get me my things!" He said, "Yes my lovely Cuno Girl." She said, "Cuno Girl! Is that your new name for me you twat!" Arty was not mad at him personally it was only this screw up that she was mad at him about."

Arty finally stepped into the room a few minutes later. She had on her two piece bikini which had her street cloths over it. But her human clothes were not really made for Cuno Girls such as herself. Her jeans had been torn around the legs and had holes in them all over. The top of her buttoned shirt had popped the top three buttons showing the top of her boobs and her belly button was showing. Ted went over to her and hugged her with a smile and said, "Arty you look great my sweet Cuno Girl!"

Her pair of saddles had ripped off of her because she now had a pair of foot long Articuno claws that were too big for them. Along with the bottom of her pants legs cuffs too. Her arms were now covered all over in large two to four foot long feathers growing out of them like wings but she still had her human hands and wrists. The strangest Articuno feature on her was now she had a ten to 12 foot long blue Articuno tail on her. She yelled at him some more saying, "Look what you did you dumb twat my new 90 dollar pair of jeans are ruined with this ten foot long Articuno tail growing out of them!"

He said, "Well you're still lucky at least your father doesn't keep a pet Suicune who likes to sleep on everything or crew anything that it can't rest on. You don't know how many of my shirts have holes in them" Arty said, "I didn't know that I always thought that you where poor?" She looked at herself and said, 'Ah maybe it isn't so bad I always liked birds maybe being part Articuno could be fun."

Arty walked away into a back room and said, "Well let me get ready and fix a few things and we will get back to having fun on our night out. Your friend Dr. Gort could most likely get me back to being a normal girl by the end of the week when he gets back from Denmark." He said, "That's the sprit." He looked at the glass insulators bolted on to the wall and said, "O thank you for this great gift O great insulators!" He waited about a half hour and said, "What's taking her so long." Arty happy walked and said, "Well let's get going to that James River Battue Festival starts tonight." What she had been doing was accommodating her 12 foot long Articuno tail into her outfit's style along with her massive wing hands she had now.


	3. Dinner and a Movie what could go wrong?

**Dinner and a Moive What Could go Wrong? **

As the two of them walked out in to the hall way Arty felt a strange pain in her belly and had a puzzled look on her face. It was making a growling sound. She said, "Hum me turning into a Cuno Girl is giving me a strange pain in my stomach what could it be?" Ted said, "Well if it got messed in the portal it would have killed you by now so it must be something else." They walked passed two vending machines and Arty said, "That's what I need food I'm starved! I haven't eaten all day on the plane ride on the way here."

He said, "Well Ok I will get you some snacks and a drink to hold you in till the restaurant." She said, "That's very nice of you the people that I've seen would have ran away the first second they saw me like this." After batting the vending machine like an ogre for a few minutes Ted gave Arty two honey buns along with a twinkly. Quickly she picked it out of his hand and ate all of it. He loved the feel of her soft feathery blue hands. Arty on the other hand loved how the food tasted in her beak and how it slid down her throat into her belly. Unknowingly her hunger was becoming like that Articuno that broke out of it's cage to go hunt for food.

The good thing for her about all of this being a Cuno Girl was that now she didn't have to use her hands to open the bags which were a pain in the butt. He said, "Ah Arty could you help me open this honey bun bag?" He said. She grabbed it and pulled it open with her beak and accidently ate the food. As she crewed it and swallowed it she said, "Oppose I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that guess I'm still starved." "It's Ok considering what I did to you by accident today." He said to her I think that was my last $1.75 in singles that I have. "

Arty pulled out a small bag and opened it and looked inside to see what she had in terms of money. "O fish sticks all I have is some Euros and this machine won't take them. Hum but I'm still starved I must have something to eat right now or else!" The tone of her saying this had the sound of Articuno's screech in it. Ted remembered from his father said from many years of fighting giant monsters and many zombie and vampire movies that while the monster is still thinking clearly like a human. If they ask for something such as normal food or drink and they get it. It will keep them from thinking about eating or attacking normal people. The only thing that was wrong about saying this is Articuno in the wild are not aggressive towards humans and don't view them as any kind of food.

He thought of something dumb and from his punk greaser friend Motor Oil and his friends the J Brothers why not break into the machines and eat everything. Her eating what's inside of these vending machines would be better then her attacking and eating anyone. The Bio Company does own these things and it was their teleport that made her into a hungry Cuno Girl so it's their fault for doing this to her."

Before he said anything Arty took her hand and used her new amazing strength to punch a hole in the glass and rip off the glass case of the vending machine casing the door to go crashing to the side of her. She then dragged the thing over to the table were Ted was at and sat down next to him. Gently she laid her new tail next to him and started eating anything that she wanted. After drinking down several sodas she looked at him and said, "Well let's get going loll they don't really put a lot of food in these things." Picture seeing them both walking down the hallway with two smashed up vending machines and cans and bags everywhere.

Ted looked at Arty in her pair of regular jeans and a short sleeve shirt with white snow flakes on it. Now along with her feet that had large Articuno claws thinking well she doesn't need to ware shoes ever again. But she still has that large blue Articuno tail. Right now he was thinking if the fly liked sugary stuff when he became the fly what would Arty want after becoming part Articuno which is like being part Seagull?"

The idea crossed his mind hey wait sea birds like fish so I'll take her to the all you can eat Supper Sushi King Buffet. Arty and Ted left the Bio Lab Office building to go to the Richmond Canal Walk. Arty thoughts about Ted doing this to her by accident Ah well I could wait a week and Dr. Gort could fix it. She looked down at her long blue tail and her ripped clothes, "Ah it's not so bad as I thought expect why do I still feel so hungry after eating everything in those two vending machines. I really don't like the food they have in them things in the first place."

Arty and Ted where now walking along the Richmond Canal Walk to watch the Battues leave for the Ohio River in West Virginia. Arty said to him, "What is a James River Battue again?" He said, "They are the old wooden flat boats that used to sail the James River from Covington Virginia down to Richmond Virginia's tidewater basin. They where manly around in the 1700's thought the late 1870's on the James River but thanks to the Virginia Canal Society they rebuilt them. We celebrate the annual migration of the Battues once a year by going from Lynchburg Virginia to Richmond."

Arty said, "Why are they going up river instead of going down river?" He said, "Well thanks to the canal society's hard work a mega corporation restored the old James River & Kanawha Canal from Richmond to the falls of the Kanawha in West Virginia as gift to the state. But what makes this canal cool is that it has to go though a nine mile tunnel under the Allegany Mountains to reach the Kanawha River in West Virginia.

We are going to right with them for the first eight miles to Bosher's Dam which is located at the nine mile locks. After that I'm going to take you to the best all you can eat for $9.99 sushi place in town."

We are going to right with them for the first eight miles to Bosher's Dam which is located at the nine mile locks. After that I'm going to take you to the best all you can eat for $9.99 sushi place in town." Her beak began to water when she herd the sound of all you can eat sushi.

He kept talking about the canal system sense he was a canal nerd, "Well the Richmond Canal Walk is set into three levels each higher then the one before as you go up the James River. The Canal Walk is the lowest part in the river. Once you go through about two canal locks that raise you into the Haxall Canal level. You go for about a half a mile in till you reach the end of the canal which leads you to three more canal locks. The canal locks then lift you up into the eight mile watered section that leads to Bosher's Dam.

Arty saw that the people at the festival where in very strange looking white and brown colored 1700's clothes even Ted was dressed like a Battue man a 40 foot long wooden Battue pulled up to them at the canal turning area where boats load up.

A group of Ted's friends came and said, Come on we got to get to the locks first or we will be stuck here all night." They looked at the half Articuno half human Arty and said to her, "This is a Battue Festival not an anime convention. Ted didn't you give her the email?" He said, "Ah you could say that she got the wrong email." Not wanting to tell them that she was really a freak experiment made at Dr. Gort lab.

They both jumped in and each grabbed a long ten foot wooden pole to start pushing the Battue up the canal. A man looked at Arty and said, "What the Bluegill is she spouse to be? They didn't have human Articuno hybrids back in the 1700's. We are trying to keep this as historical as possible."

The Battue was now making its way up the canal and though the very old canal locks by May mount Park at the Byrd Park Pump house by oil lamp. It was hard to see anything. She said, "This is kind of romantic in a sense." The other people didn't really say much but Ted loved her comment. Then someone said, "From the looks of how you been handling that pole I think you really are some type of Pokémon Human hybrid. But I do have the feeling that Ted was some how had something to do with it." Arty said, "What do you mean he had something to do with it?"

Everyone said,"Well he is not the sharpest tool in the shield and he is sometimes a screw up when he doesn't mean to." Arty lathed, "Well you do know those two things are right." They where now in a large group of about 14 other Battues who where at Marymount Park waiting to go though the two sets of canal locks. Arty felt her stomach grawel and she felt very hungry. She said, "Do you guys have anything to eat on here?"

Ted handed her a large eight inch long piece of salted Battue style county bacon and some hardtack biscuits. Arty looked at it and said, "I think it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Ted said, "This stuff is so hard that not even Suicune could chew it apart it's the way I like it."

Arty ate a lot of the bacon and hardtack having an Articuno's beak was a very good thing to have. Even after eating a lot of this stuff she was still very hungry. The full moon was out and it gave everything around the canal and the canal water a white tint to it. The lights of the other Battues was behind them now and it looked like the time for Ted to spill his romantic feelings for Arty. A crew member lathed at Arty and Ted, "Ha you think that Goldfish minded insulator hoarder could ever feel romance towards a female!" Arty looked at her madly.

While all this stuff was happening a large seven foot copper head snake showed up and came on to the boat. Suddenly everyone saw it and said, "Ah Copperhead and stood on top of stools and barrels. Her hungry Articuno side of her thought mm looks very tasty. She picked it up with her hand with out it biting her and bit off its head. She swallowed it down with a slurping sound and started chewing on it. Hum she thought what a great taste but I'm still hungry for some strange reason.

Ted thought ah after all she is now part seabird I kind of expected her to start acting like one. The Battue neared it's drop off point at the Nine Mile locks by the Huguenot Bridge. They both got out and walked over to Ted's blue 1960's corvette. He said, "Now to take you to the all you can eat Sushi Buffet."When she sat down her crest feathers hit the roof of the car.


	4. Your Never too tall to be my Cuno Girl

**Your Never too Tall to be my Cuno Girl **

They both drove off and made it to the all you could eat sushi buffet. The waitress gave Arty a funny look when they both walked in and led them to the back dinning room to a booth. The Waitress said, "Ok what will you both have to drink tonight?" Arty said, "I would like a sweet orange ice tea." Ted said, "I would like root beer ice cream float."

When they got up Arty ran over and simply grabbed anything she wanted to eat. They both hit the sushi and soup bar together cleaning all 97 types of sushi. You would think that now that she is part Articuno she would make a seagull of herself eating everything in sight well it was Ted who was the buffet monster. She said, "Yum now this is food finally I can have a real meal after a long day of not eating anything. Thank you Ted this is real good I'm going to try everything here before we leave tonight"

Ted said ,"I have something very nice I would like to give to you tonight before we get to my father's place." The thoughts that were going though his mind were that he wanted to hold her beautiful soft silky hands and stroke her soft crest feathers. Along with holding her around her belly button and dancing with her while she hugged him while possibly getting a lovely kiss from her blue and silvery beak.

Arty sat down and her knees hit the underside of the table and she said in pain, "Dumb tables why they have to make them for people who are only like three feet tall and jam them in like a million to a room." He didn't listen to any of this and kept eating like a full grown Lugia the two of them both chucked down about 14 pieces of every kind of eel and squid along with tuna and salmon. Arty said, "You know up in till I became part Articuno I never really did care for this stuff. Now I can't get enough of it." He was full and stopped eating for now. Arty was still on a roll eating and wouldn't stop. He thought hum I wonder how much do Articuno eat in the wild.

Even though she was eating the place out of house and home she was still very polite by using chopsticks and not cursing up a storm like the people next to them where hogs.

At the Buffet things where going to get strange very fast for Arty and Ted. Arty meanwhile couldn't control herself eating things. Ted looked at her in shock as she ripped apart about a dozen ribs down to the bone with her beak and then crushed the bones in her beak. She said, "Hum this food is very good thank you for taking me here." He said, "Your welcome my Cuno Girl I knew you would like it. Quickly she got up to get more things to eat. Strangely it was like she couldn't be full like the Articuno back at the lab.

Arty started to feel very funny and strange when she was in the middle of eating something. Her new Articuno like belly must have been upset from all the eating. She looked at Ted and realized something was wrong she was about three inches taller then him. Before she became part Articuno she had been about 5 foot 6 about three inches shorter then him now she now she was 5 foot 11 and that was with out her crest feathers. She looked down at her self and her blue belly button was showing a lot more out of her jeans then it did when she first got out of the teleport. She accidently stepped on Ted's feet again with her feet and he said, "Watch where you are going."

Suddenly she heard the sound of ripping fabric as her belly button along with her waste burst out of her expensive jean's leather belt and sides. Her jeans belt and zipper ripped itself apart some more showing her white snow flake pattern bikini. Now her button top shirt started to rip off as her arms along with her boobs double in size. The best part for Ted was her white and light blue snow flake covered bikini top she had on to the river started to show as her boobs and body grew in size and ripped her short sleeve snow flake shirt apart. Now her shrinking bikini started to rip. She screamed at this in the fact that it happened right in front of Ted.

Arty rapped her hands around Ted and scrammed "What's happening to me why am I getting taller so fast!" Her boobs suddenly busted right out of her bikini top along with her long Articuno tail out of her bikini. The ripped cloths fell right in front of Ted's feet. She held on to him for privacy being that he was her boyfriend. Ted not knowing what to do stood there with a dumb look on his face he was between the animal inside of him and the carrying person that he was. As she started to get taller then him and started to pass 6 foot 4 inches. Ted's head was only up to her shoulders and her large boobs started to press into his face in a most comical matter. Arty ended up picking Ted off the ground and was now crushing him into her growing body. She grabbed her long tall and tried to rap it around her waist screaming.

She grew to 6 foot 9 and flipped the table over when she tried to leave. She felt very embarrassed that she was almost naked in front of everyone and said to Ted, "Don't jest sit there and look at me you insulator hunting twat go get me something bigger to put on!",As she put her hands on her waist and belly button.

Ted handed her a table cloth from a next door table which she rapped around her waste and belly button and tied a knot in it to keep it on. It still felt very tight on her still. Her large blue belly button was still showing. The goldfish clicking on the telegraphs in his brain thought this keeps getting better and better. Most people would be disgusted at the idea of their girlfriend turning into a half human half

Articuno hybrid let alone a giant growing Articuno hybrid. But not Ted he likes her better then before because he is a goldfish minded moron. Not to say that he always did like tall chicks.

Arty got up and grabbed a table cloth off another table making it into a top as they kept getting bigger and bigger. Embarrassed at all of what was happening she went running out of the room towards the back room. She felt like this night had been one disaster after another. What was funny was it was from the grunting slobs that where at the table next to them. She pulled it off and all the dishes and cups stayed on like in a movie. The group of idiots clapped thinking this was some type of show that was playing at the restaurant.

The Waitress walked in and said, "What the Bluegill have you two pigs done to this place?" Looking at several knocked over tables and several broken chairs. Not to mention the ten plates of food Arty had eaten. Ted smiled and said, "Well ah the movie starts in about an hour I got to get going now." He left her a ten dollar tip for them to clean up the mess.

Finding Arty was easy all he had to do was follow her foot prints out into the back alley way. They both where now in an alley in downtown Richmond it was very dark out expect for the streetlights. He found her sitting on a pile of wooden boxes. He said, "Arty I like the new two piece outfit you have on." It was made out of two barely fitting torn table cloths she grabbed on the way out. They all ready were starting to rip and fall off as she was already starting to out grow them by now.

The sound of her gnawing stomach was on her mind, "What's happening to me why do I eat and eat and I still feel very hungry? I'm starved I want some food now right away!" Ted herd the sound of her belly rumbling and happily said, "I will get you whatever you want to eat at the movie theater my sweet Arty.

My father also makes panty of the best BOQ in the state which your belly and taste buds will like and you won't be hunger after that" She smiled and kissed him on the head with her slivery beak and her large Cuno girl boobs pressed in to his face again she said, "Thank you are still very nice to me after all that has happened with me tonight." He almost fell to the ground in happiness being that he got a kiss from his sweet Arty. He looked at her and put his hands around her waist and belly button along with her table cloth skirt which her belly button was almost up to his face and said, "We will find away to stop you from getting any taller but could you please still be my Cuno Girl."

"Ah well maybe with my luck it will start a new fashion fad looking like this. You for one thing don't seemed to be horrified by what has been happening to me today. ," She said as she smiled at him. "What romantic plans do you have mind now?" "Well, "The Day they came from Europa is playing at the Bird Theater tonight. It's about these fish like space aliens called Brim that look like giant oversized bluegills the size of SUV's with tentacles that come from Jupiter's Moon Europa to flood the Earth underwater." Sounds fun said, "Arty"

Right about now from the time they left the buffet to the time they got to the area with the theater she was now about 7 foot 5 inches tall about two feet taller then Ted. He thought of a poem to himself at looking at this. It's hard to love the tallest girl when you're the shortest guy for when you look your true love in the eyes you see her belly button. This was what he wanted to say to her as something romantic to tell her how much he loved her. By now it started to look like she had already out grown her table cloth outfit and was already starting to burst out of it.

They where now both walking down Carry Street along the sidewalk telling hammy jokes to one another. Suddenly a large 66 Maser Cannon tank went driving down the street next to them. Ted said, "O no it could be my father he drives one of those things!" Arty opened her wing like arms and was able to fly up to a balcony above the street.

The 66 Maser pulled up to Ted and someone rolled down the window on it. The Man was one of the Japanese Self Defense force people his father Ned had invited to his party. He said, "Can you please tell me how to get to US Route 60 from here?" He was trying to find it to go to the party in Dillwyn." Ted said, "Ah well take Carry Street in till it becomes Huguenot Road and make a right. Keeping going down it for 60 miles and you will reach Dillwyn. Once you are in Dillwyn make a Right on to US Route 15. It is along the James River. "He said, "Thank you Sir." The large maser cannon drove out of sight

She jumped back down and said, "That was pretty cool that I now can fly think of the fun I could have with that." The goldfish swimming around in his head said to him, "O you picked a real winner Ted not only is she part Articuno and very tall now she can fly." The intelligent part of his brain which was a Latias said to him,"You have gotten her nothing in to trouble. You are going to have to apologize to her, her family and your father for you accidently turning her into this hybrid." He said, "You know your right it's my father that I'm worried about."

Arty said, "Who are you talking to?" "Ah some inter demons I got to get a few things sorted out." He said. They both reached the large built in 1929 Bird Theater. She said, "This looks like a very nice place I can wait to see what's inside. On the wall was a poster of an about 50 Black and red colored Brim swarming over a flooded city with the blood red moon of Europa dripping blood in the back around.

Someone at the door said to them, "You two must be real fans of this killer Brim movie."

The movie was starting as they both went inside and found some good seats. The only funny thing about the seats well they where to small for Arty to sit in. When she sat down she laid her feet and legs over the seat in front of her. The thing felt like a seat built for a six year old. Ted came in and brought her some popcorn and candy to eat. Hum how sweet of him to do that I was feeling a little hungry.

The movie started up and it showed the Brim plotting to take over an island called the Sky Temple. He said, "My father lent the producers of this movie his 66 Maser Cannon to help them film it."

In one of the movie parts Arty thought that she saw several Pokémon feet under the Maser pushing it along. He whispered to her, "It broke down for about six days and the even the main actors had to get under it to push it up the hill. Look you can see my feet under there along with Lugia not say that Articuno had to help too. The movie was made in six days with a tight budget of $16 dollars US"

The movie was nearing the end where the main human character Zapdos Railroader drove the Maser though the doors of the Sky Temple Tower only to find it infested with killer space Brim eating Pokémon. He got out and the Brim looked at him. Each of the Brims grabbed a large bottle and smashed it on a table to go after him with a broken bottle. Zapdos Railroader pulled out a cinder block on a chain.

"Hope old trusty can get me out of this one!" Zapdos started whacking killer SUV sized Brim with the cinder block on a chain making his way up the stairs. Arty thought is this a comedy or a horror movie? The door blew open and he reached the roof where the lead Brim had Articuno and Lugia in his tentacles." The Brim hissed at him in it's water pressure suit. Articuno let me take a whack at your big problem over there. Ah the man human character the actor really is the guy who cleans the bathrooms at the Sky Temple and mows the grass.

The Brim pulled three cinder blocks on chains in it's tentacles to attack with. Oh no he said, "I see you Brim are fast learners!" Arty thought "Now why in the wind farm would a human maser operator fight a highly advanced space alien that is about 50 times smarter then him to save a bird with off all weapons a cinder block on a chain."

Suddenly the whole top 100 feet of the Sky Temple Tower blew sky high like a flaming sofa. "I'm going to get some more popcorn and maybe a few candy bars." She said He said, "You're going to miss the best part where the Brim drop a steam bomb on the island sinking it into the ocean." The movie showed the main character jumping out of the tower with Articuno and Lugia in his hands siding down a cable using a Confederate Flag belt buckle.

Arty looked across the room at him in the doorway and lathed, "I get turned into a half Articuno hybrid and he's watching a cheesy movie that him and his drinking buddies made in a weekend. Well maybe he could put me into a movie. Someone then said to her, "What do you mean this movie is cheesy this thing has grossed over 300, 000, 00 million world wide on it's opening weekend. " That's strange people in this town must be weirder then I thought but it is a very fun movie to watch granted how silly it is."

Her belly started to growl and rumbles the same way it did at the restaurant. Well thank goodness for all you can eat popcorn tonight and soda tonight. She drank down about six 42 once surgery sodas and kept drinking them down. People started to look at her funny as she started eating it by the bucket full. She reached her hand in and grabbed a hand full of about five large chocolate and peanut candy bars and threw them into her beak. The reason why no one said anything to her or did anything was they didn't care. They where not about to start a fight with someone who was hungry they only get paid about ten cents above minimum wage.

One of the people behind the counter said, "Lady feel free to eat whatever you want I don't care." She then said to some of the other workers hey you all want to go out back for a smoke?" Ah Ok said everyone else. Arty ate and drank about every kind of food that was there in till she had eaten everything. This was like one of her worst nightmares come true almost. She started to hear a ripping sound around her waste and belly button. Her crest feathers where now starting to touch a low hanging crystal light.

The table cloth around her waste ripped apart. Her boobs started to pop out again. She felt very hungry despite she had eaten every thing. Suddenly she saw herself in mirror as her table cloth out fit started to fall apart. She stood ten feet tall and getting bigger quickly she ran down a hallway to a back room that led to the back of the theater behind the screen. Meanwhile Ted thought hum she sure is taking her time getting something to eat.


	5. Back at Ned's Party

**Back At Ned's Party**

Meanwhile back at Ned's Party every kind of weapon used in the giant monster movies from the Japanese Self Defense force crews along with the Blue Narrow Boaters, the K5 Railroad Gunners.

They all where having a blast when all of a sudden they got a call. It was from the mayor of the City of Richmond he said, "It's the Green Garuguatua and the underground monster Baragon their back again to destroy Richmond once and for all! Along with that their have been reports of a eight foot tall half Articuno half teenage girl Cuno Girl ripping up the place!" Ned said, "Sir while we're around your city hall may go to crap but we are not going to let the monsters destroy your city."

One of the Blue Narrow Boaters said, "You hear that everyone move out!" There it was the classic spoof of the Self Defense Force going to fight the giant monsters. The Ned and his 66 Maser along with the tanks and rocket launchers where heading down US Route 60 towards downtown Richmond. The Blue Narrow Boaters which where of all weapons English Canal Narrow Boats with smaller maser cannons and torpedo launchers on each side of them.

There where about three of them and they where heading down the James River & Kanawha Canal to Richmond's turning basin on Richmond's Canal Walk in downtown Richmond. The K5 Railroad Guns where two large War World II Railroad guns that where pulled around by two locomotives. They rode down the CSX James River Line in to downtown Richmond and they followed the Kanawha Canal too to get there.

Ned pulled up the Richmond Canal and said, "Well got to find my whip of a son." He opened the door and said, "Come on out Suicune I need to you to track down Ted. Suicune jumped out of the door of the maser and landed on all fours sniffing around. Someone said, "What is that? I don't think it's a dog? Ned said, "Oh come on she's a dog I got her at the Richmond Pound even though they have no idea what she is."

Suicune smelled a pair of boxer shorts that Ned was holding in his hand and he said, "Ok girl go find Ted!" Suicune pointed her antlers toward the Bio Lab where the teleports where at. "Ned ok sweetie let's go. " Ned pulled up to the Richmond Bio Lab and stepped inside with a really powerful blaster gun in his hand that really made no sense what so ever. Suicune sniffed and Ned followed up to the elevators. When they got inside Suicune pressed a button to the 38 floor.

They got out and entered Dr. Gort' s trashed lab which had a mix of every kind of smashed part that ever went on a old telephone pole laying around it along with million dollar computers. Suicune grunted at all of this and led him over to a small piece of Arty hair next to the teleport and some blue Articuno feathers near by.

"Suicune remind me never to let my son go out alone again lone with this girl he's been seeing they are some real wild party animals." Ned turned on a computer and saw a video recording of the teleport going off and Arty stepping out of it as an Articuno hybrid. So my son is dating a genetically engineered Articuno Girl that is being used in his boss Dr. Gort experiments. Suicune it looks like his love got the best of him and he came here tonight to free his love from Dr. Gort and take her out on a date. Well I'm glad in away for a moment there I thought he weren't right. Suicune grunts back at him meaning couldn't this Cuno Girl be a danger to society?

Suicune turned around and started going back towards a set of stairs that went down towards the street. The sent went up the street a few blocks. They both got back into the maser and with Suicune noise out the window followed the sent to the Chinese restaurant.

At the Chinese Restaurant buffet the same Waitress that served Arty and Ted was still cleaning up the mess they made. She said, "Yes I saw those two and his freak growing chick girl friend and him ran out of here in a hurry after making pigs of themselves.

Ned said, "Well thank you well they ant related to me." Suicune was now licking out of one of the food trays of general Taos chicken. They both walked out to the back alley. Suicune bend down and picked up a pile of ripped clothe that used to be a pair of $90.00 jeans. Next to it was a torn up pair of shoes and a shirt.

"Suicune jugging by the look of this it looks like that my son's girlfriend did one of two things being that she is a bio engineered Articuno hybrid once she ate all that food it caused her to grow being that Dr. Gort has always done a crap job of feeding his pets. Two Garguauta came along and ate them both spiting out their cloths. Three the Cuno Girl that's been reported in the area ate both Arty and Ted. You still have a sent on them so we will keep looking. "

He got another call were the strange Cuno Girl was seen at walking down the street going into a movie theater.

Ned said, "Hum that's very odd I've never seen a monster that was a mutated human before that I didn't have to openly blow apart. At least I won't have to hurt her in anyway but I will have to get her to leave the city before she rips up any more Chinese Restaurants . If I can at least talk to her to find out how she became this way there might be away to get her back to normal."

Ned thought and said, "Hum Suicune I think Dr. Gort has something to do with this here Cuno Girl that's been attacking our fine city's all you can eat buffets. Call him up in Demark and make it a collect call because my cell phone service is crap once we cross past 5th Street and the Lee Bridge." Suicune strangely used her paws to type on the computer to reach Dr. Gort in Demark.

Dr. Gort was in one of the most expensive spas in all of Europe and was up to his neck in mud with to limes over his eyes. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello I'm on a bio fuels and teleportation study trip right now please call me back next week." Suicune growled at him over the phone and he said, "Oh sorry Suicune I didn't know it was you does Ned need me for something we haven't talked in years?"

Ned said, "Right now Garguauta along with Baragon are attacking Richmond right now. On top of that a strange new monster that looks like a half Articuno half girl hybrid in a bikini outfit made out of tight fitting table cloths is walking around. Do you have any idea were this new monster the Cuno Girl came from?"

Dr. Gort laid back and said, "Hum have you checked my telegraph teleport machine to see if anyone or any thing got teleported?" Ned said, "Well I did find that your lab got trashed and everything was all over the place and I did find this two inch by two inch part of a pair of jeans and I did find this pair of badly torn apart designer jeans out side of a restaurant were the Cuno Girl was spotted."

Dr. Gort said, "Hum those jeans are not designer jeans they are the ones that you can get for five bucks a pair at Wal-Mart. But from here I can tell that they were owned by a female girl about five feet tall six inches tall and 155 pounds any were from 16 to 19 years old." Ned said, "Freakily how do you know that Dr. Gort? This is why people find your creepy." Dr. Gort said, "It's simple you calculate all the cheap pairs of jeans sold at all the cheap stores in town divide by the size that is on the tag by the number of girls in the whole Richmond area out of the age group that would buy them to mach the name bran. It's very easy I should show you sometime it will allow you to find anything you want out of anything you run into.

Well now how could a young teenage girl end up in my lab in the first place? I have no experiments or people in lock up that fit that description. Besides the only person around that age would be Ted my lab helper."

Ned said, "Well he did say he was going to show his girl friend Arty his job at your lab and feed your pet Articuno." Ned checked over the math and said, "Ah wait the only way that could add up is if your son Ted some how a girl friend that breaks all had known laws under my books. I thought your son was

some type of recluse who banged like a chimp all night on the computer I didn't know he could remotely show love towards a girl. Ned said, "Well most likely she's as weird as he is so I'm on the look out. Me and Suicune are going to get some daunts at the local shop and go find Baragon and the Cuno Girl

Meanwhile down in the part of downtown Richmond zoned heavy industrial. The underground monster fire lizard Baragon was ripping up the place and knocking it down. The Narrow Boaters where doing everything in their power to stop Baragon but their narrow boats couldn't hold up to his fire ray. If only we had some type of ice ray to stop him.


	6. A Night at the Moives Gone Wrong

**Like Your New Size Arty?**

Meanwhile back at Ned's Party the Japanese Self Defense force crews along with the Blue Narrow Boaters, the K5 Railroad Guns where having a blast when all of a sudden they got a call. It was from the mayor of the City of Richmond he said, "It's the Green Garuguatua and the underground monster Baragon their back again to destroy Richmond once and for all!" Ned said, "Sir while we're around your city hall may go to crap but we are not going to let the monsters destroy your city."One of the Blue Narrow Boaters said, "You hear that everyone move out!" There it was the classic spoof of the Self Defense Force going to fight the giant monsters. The Ned and his 66 Maser along with the tanks and rocket launchers where heading down US Route 60 towards downtown Richmond. The Blue Narrow Boats which where of all weapons an English Canal Narrow Boat with smaller maser cannons and torpedo launchers on each side of them. There where about three of them and they where heading down the James River & Kanawha Canal to Richmond's turning basin on Richmond's Canal Walk in downtown Richmond. The K5 Railroad Guns where two large War World II Railroad guns that where pulled around by two locomotives. They rode down the CSX James River Line in to downtown Richmond and they followed the Kanawha Canal too to get there.

Back at the Theater Arty kept getting bigger and bigger. She reached for a purple drape to put around her waste. By now she was over 20 feet tall and still showing no sign of stopping it was like being in a doll house with the walls closing in on her.  
By now for Ted the movie was ending. The movie ended with the Sky Temple tower with a large supper oil tanker sticking out of the side of it though a big hole in it. It's best not to want to know how or why this happened. By the way the ship was not a computer model or plasic model that did this. But that the two main characters had defeated the Brim from Europa somehow. The main character had Articuno; the main hero along with everyone else was now rowing the floating maser back to the island.  
Ted cried a little that was the best movie I ever saw to bad Arty missed the end of it. "It makes me feel very happy that my girlfriend is a half Articuno half human hybrid a for once a man can be lucky. Everyone started to leave the theater and the next movie was starting. It was a boring movie about lawyers and the US federal government with so and so getting busted for sleeping with some type of Moose or lobbyist. The Lawyers making it a street scene of them in some moldy old court room he thought hum I wonder what she is doing now?

The following is a spoof of Attack of the 50 Foot Woman and Village of the Giants.  
By now he was passing a lot of stingily old women who came to see these things. I somehow don't feel safe better find her and get out of this stingy places. Now where is she I've looked everywhere? Suddenly he herds a cracking noise coming from the back around behind the screen. Arty had grown so big that the old wooden floor under her was falling into the basement because of her wait.

Now she was reaching 25 feet tall and still getting bigger. Ted walked in and said, "Whoa Arty what happened to you keep getting better and better all the time." She said, "Silly twat a few hours ago I was a normal 5 foot 6 tall 19 year old girl and now look at me I'm over 30 feet tall and half Articuno cause of you!" "Her crest feathers started to hit the sealing and she had to bend her head. "Oh no, "She said Please not the roof." Her head and crest feathers went crashing though the roof punching out a large hole in the sealing. A large AC went flying off of the roof into a back alley making a lot crashing sound. She was now over 55 feet tall and still getting bigger.  
She reached down with her large hand and went to pick some more of the large drapes up to put on. When she bent down to pick them up she slipped and fell right into the movie screen. The screen broke apart like a toy as she crushed it and pan caked about 30 theater seats. No one was in the room at the time so the good news out of all of this was no one was hurt.

A group of about six old women looked in though the doors at the 70 foot tall Articuno hybrid girl and screamed. Everyone in the place and out on the street started running around like mindless Lemmings.  
Like in the monster movie classic the blob hordes of people started running out of the theater. Arty with a funny look on her face picked up one of the smashed seats in her fingers. "Well my mother did warn me not to eat all that junk food so that I would be able to fit into one of these. But I never thought that it would happen this way Ted."  
She got up and her crest feathers knocked down the expensive two ton chandler. Grabbing it and putting it down was easy at lest I didn't break that thing she thought. Suddenly she grew some more and went crashing though the roof again. The roof was now up to her belly button and her growth spurt looked like it was over.

Arty said, "I hope that mess is over for now do you want to start going back to your Dad's place Ted?" "Ok." He said Arty bent down and picked him up her hand and lowered him on top of her crest feathers. He said, "You have such nice and soft crest feathers do you use conductor on them?" "Well I always did on my hair," She said. Suddenly she tried to step over of what remained of the theater wall and fell again. Her butt went crashing into the two level tall parking deck next to the theater and crushed it. She looked at the smashed ruins of it and said, "Opps sorry I'm new at this." She stood up smiled and ran off down the street.


	7. Suicune is on Their Trail

**Suicune is on Their Trail **

Meanwhile Ned pulled up to the Richmond Canal and said, "Well got to find my whip of a son." He opened the door and come on out Suicune I need to you to track down Ted. Suicune jumped out of the door of the maser and landed on all fours sniffing around. Someone said, "What is that? I don't think it's a dog? Ned said, "Oh come on she's a dog I got her at the Richmond Pound even though they have no idea what she is."

Suicune smelled a pair of boxer shorts that Ned was holding in his hand and he said, "Ok girl go find Ted!" Suicune pointed her antlers toward the Bio Lab where the teleports where at. "Ned ok sweetie let's go. " Ned pulled up to the Richmond Bio Lab and stepped inside with a really powerful blaster gun in his hand that really made no sense what so ever. Suicune sniffed and Ned followed up to the elevators. When they got inside Suicune pressed a button to the 38 floor. They got out and entered Dr. Gort' s trashed lab which had a mix of every kind of smashed part that ever went on a old telephone pole laying around it along with million dollar computers. Suicune grunted at all of this and led him over to a small piece of Arty hair next to the teleport and some blue Articuno feathers near by.

Suicune remind me never to let my son go out alone again lone with this girl he's been seeing they are some real wild party animals." Ned turned on a computer and saw a video recording of the teleport going off and Arty stepping out of it as an Articuno hybrid. So my son is dating a genetically engineered Articuno Girl that is being used in his boss Dr. Gort experiments. Suicune it looks like his love got the best of him and he came here tonight to free his love from Dr. Gort and take her out on a date. Well I'm prod in away for a moment there I thought he weren't right. Suicune grunts back at him meaning couldn't this Cuno Girl be a danger to society?  
Suicune turned around and started going back towards a set of stairs that went down towards the street. The sent went up the street a few blocks. They both got back into the maser and with Suicune noise out the window followed the sent to the Chinese restaurant.  
At the Chinese Restaurant buffet the same Waitress that served Arty and Ted was still cleaning up the mess they made. She said, "Yes I saw those two and his freak growing chick girl friend and him ran out of here in a hurry after making pigs of themselves.

Ned said, "Well thank you well they ant related to me." Suicune was now licking out of one of the food trays of general Taos chicken. They both walked out to the back alley. Suicune bend down and picked up a pile of ripped clothe that used to be a pair of $90.00 jeans. Next to it was a torn up pair of shoes and a shirt. "Suicune jugging by the look of this it looks like that my son's girlfriend did one of two things being that she is a bio engineered Articuno hybrid once she ate all that food she ate it caused her to grow being that Dr. Gort has always done a crap job of feeding his pets. Two Garguauta came along and ate them both spiting out their cloths. The Cuno Girl that's been reported in the area might have eatten them both. You still have a sent on them so we will keep looking. "


	8. Candy is a Cuno Girl's Best Friend

Candy is a Cuno Girl's Best Friend

Meanwhile Arty had Ted in her hand and she said, "This is kind of romantic with me holding you like some type of linemen figure pushy. Well besides from me turning into an Articuno hybrid and embarrassing myself by smashing apart one of Richmond's oldest theaters by growing out of it I feel very happy right now."

Ted said, "Well from the day I met you I always loved you Arty. Even with all of this that has happened you are well ah still my only Cuno girl. When he said this romantic thing for the first time about her Arty belly started garaging so load for food that she didn't hear him. Instead she put her right hand on her waist by her belly button and said, "Hum I wonder what do they have in the way of food around here I'm starved. I could eat a whole heard of cows if I wanted to." He said, "Well there is that donate shop I told you about."

Arty walked passed a building and saw something and said, "Hum what do we have here even better a ritzy expensive chocolate candy shop. Now who says chocolate is not a girl's best friend." The four story brick building was only up to her belly button. It most likely contained about half of all of the most  
expensive candies in all of Richmond with some of the stuff going for 90 dollars a pound now times this by 6000 pounds and well now Ted was in a pickle.

Well on moral grounds it was best to let her eat it after all she now was a 90 foot tall Cuno Girl. If she didn't she might start thinking a bout eating people. Arty got on her knees and lathed you really think that I'm going to eat my only boyfriend tonight? Well silly I don't have any ketchup and I herd your father makes the best BOQ in the state and I would really like to try that instead silly."  
Arty stuck her hand in and ripped off the door the smell of candy filled the air. "They always make these doors to small I can't even get my hand in."She pulled the door and it's frame off and threw them into the street. "Now that's better where to begin?" Now she had a 60 pound barrel of $19 dollar a pound dark chocolate in her hand. It was the best tasting she had ever hand. "You should really try some it's very good." She said. The stuff was very good and she stripped the place clean. Arty stopped when she ripped off a section of the brick wall thinking it was ginger bread and tasted it spitting it out. She said, "This ginger bread tastes like cement!"

Ted said, "Well yes it does Arty it was a little hard today. Arty picked him back up in her hand and got back to walking. The good taste of the chocolate was still in her beak. Meanwhile down in the part of downtown Zoned HI heavy industrial side of town the underground monster fire lizard Baragon was ripping up the place and knocking it down. The Narrow Boaters where doing everything in their power to stop Baragon but their narrow boats couldn't hold up to his fire ray. If only we had some type of ice ray to stop him. Uselly the underground lizard fire monster Baragon was commonly scene in Japan but for some strange reason him and the green big footed monster Garugatua had somehow broken out of monster island to come to Richmond to attack it as if knowing all the monster fighter foces were in town to get revenge.

On top of that Ned and Suicune where on their way to the theater where he herds the so called Cuno Girl freak ripped though the roof and ate everything. On the way their he got a call from a bystander saying "Hey man I saw the Cuno Girl go by here about a few minutes ago. Ah it ripped apart a Chocolate shop." Ned said, "What street was it on?" Bystander, "Ah I don't know I can't read! How about 6th Street and Lee. "Ned said, "Now why would go there you idiot if the only chocolate shop in town is five blocks from the movie theater?"

The Green Garguauta Giria meanwhile was ripping his way up Broad Street right were Arty and Ted where at. The big smelly big foot monster was trying to knock down everything in his path and eat as many people as he could. Ted meanwhile was about to learn what the Green Garguauta that his father had told him about was really like.

Arty still had food on her mind like most teenage Cuno girls her age do. They had know idea that Giria was going to attack them both.  
She saw the 17th Street Farmers Market which was loaded with tons of fresh fruits and vegetables. "Hum I could go for some fresh organic fruits right about now." Ted said, "Well Arty they say strive for five a day." As she bent down and was reaching down for the cart loads of expensive organic food. She suddenly herd a load growling sound coming from down the street comming towards her. She said, "Who could that be? I already got dibs on this sweet tasting food here." Ted said, "Arty who ever that might be they sound really in a very bad mood right about now.


	9. Arty Vs Gargatua

**Arty Vs. Gargautua**

Suddenly Garguauta appeared and he was in the middle of knocking down a 15 story tall condo building and trying to eat people. The big geen hairy and ugly thing was in the middle of eating people. Dozens of people were running around like lemmings as he attacked. The Cuno Girl stood up and turned around and her tall accidently knocked over a six story town house into the street."Sorry stupid long tall I didn't mean to do that my fellow little people I'm new on the job today of saving the day." Arty looked at him and went up to him and said, "Stop that you pig people are not food!" She whammed Garguauta across the face with her large right hand knocking him down into a parking deck. He got up and grunted and hissed at her. He then started to try to throw pieces of buildings and cars at her grunting as he did it.

Suddenly he went up to her and instead of trying to eat her smashed her into a 15 story tall building. He wanted to try and hug her and grabbed on to her cloths and wanted to try and pull them off like a pervert. Arty smacked him in the jaw and got kicked him in the butt with her Articuno clawed foot sending him crashing down into few apartment buildings and knocked him down. Ted said, "So Garguauta is like an over sized peeping tom. I never saw him like this before I thought he was all about eating people and that was it. It must share a lot in common with her old Boyfriend who was a lot like this big smelly green ape here. Well know one messes with my Arty no matter how big they think they are!" Qucikly he went to go look for a weapon to us on Gargatua for doing this to his new girl freind Arty.

Garguauta had her pinned to the and wanted to hit her in the face but suddenly she threw him off and he went crashing into another office tall ten story office building sending it crashing down. He got up and slammed her down into the Interstate 95 and Powhite Parkway freeway over pass sending it crashing down nearly on top of Ted. "You're an over grown pervert that eats people Garguauta. Leave her alone no one messes with my Arty!"Ted said  
He grabbed the only weapon he could reach for a cinder block on a chain. Arty said, "You remind me of my X Boyfriend you big smelly creep!" As they both went crashing into some 9 story apartments. She was able to break free from Garguauta and she said, "Ted quick cut that electrical cable next to you. Ted ran and climbed a cement power pole cutting lose a high voltage cable.

Suddenly Gargatua knocked her down and Arty was in pain and was having a hard time getting up and he was coming towards was going to bite into her neck for her not giving him what he wants. Ted was ferrous that this other guy was treating his only love Arty like this. He ran over pulled out the high voltage cable ran up to the side of Giria and stuck it down into his mouth shocking him real bad. She threw him off of her and flew into the air pulling him off the ground with her large claws. Suddenly she dropped him onto a substation power station by the Richmond Canal Walk eletriocuting Gargautua. He got up out of the ruins of the power station and saw Arty flying over head then made a mad run down the James River towards the Chesapeake Bay and the open Ocean he wasn't about to mess with this new teenage Cuno Girl theat. Arty smiled and landed on the ground right next to the farmers market were she had been eatting all that yummy food.

Arty slipped when she accidently stepped on another $300,000 dollar Purchas crushing it. The good news was their where about nine three million dollar apartments for her butt to land a top off of. She had a funny look on her face after crushing the multimillion dollar apartments. She said, "Why does this always happen to me in the rich side of town?"

Ted said, "You know we did a good job fighting off that creep and we did it with out a maser cannon or launcher." She smiled and said, "That green ugly thing reminded me to much of my X boyfriend he even smelled like him. You are by far much nicer and friendlier then him." Arty picked up several of the fruit and vegetable stands in her hands and mixed them together to make a fruit salad. "I wish I had some creaser dressing and this would be perfect." She said as she sat said, "Right away my sweet Cuno Girl." As he ran into the back of an Italian Restaurant he went in the back and found nine 55 gallon drums of creaser dressing and rolled them out in front of her. Hum she thought as she used her finger nail to open one of them and dump them out on to the large salad. In about fifteen minutes she had eaten everything and was now licking her fingers. "That was the best salad I had in years with everything in it." Ted's original plan with Arty had she not become a Cuno Girl was to take her out to eat and to the movies and then drive around town to check out some of the nightlife.

Ted said, "Right away my sweet Cuno Girl." As he ran into the back of an Italian Restaurant he went in the back and found nine 55 gallon drums of creaser dressing and rolled them out in front of her. Hum she thought as she used her finger nail to open one of them and dump them out on to the large salad. In about fifteen minutes she had eaten everything and was now licking her fingers. "That was the best salad I had in years with everything in it. Hum looks like there is still more fruit stands behind that small building that Ted is behind." The following is a spoof of Mickey Moose and the Giant.

**Opps Sorry Ted I didn't Mean too**

Ted looked at the ground and up at his only real friend Arty who was still eating everything she could find in the fruit stands and thought to himself and said, "I wonder would now be a good time to give her that gift I want to give her in the Japanese Restaurant before we had that mess go wrong on us. Must likely it won't fit around her neck any more or even one of her crest feathers. He was standing next to a large fruit stand full of hundreds of mangos, kiwi along with melons. She accidently let her seagull like stomach take over her mind for a little bit while she was eating. Suddenly the last thing Ted saw was a massive blue five fingered hand reach down and scooped up the fruit stand behind him knocking him into and he sank to the bottom of it.

The next thing that was happening was he was being lifted up into the air like a roller coaster and was entering a massive dark cravenness open mouth. Arty threw the large fruit cart into her open beak and Ted went flying in. She took no notice of this and bent down and reached for another fruit stand. Ted found himself in a very large dark cave which looked it like was part food processor. "Wait I don't remember Richmond having a giant food processor? But everyone knows that the giant food processor is in the West End and not in the down town area then were I'm at then?"

He lit a lighter and saw hundreds of melons and fruits crashing around getting crushed every time they hit the walls of the cave. Once the food was crushed by the walls of the cave at the entrance it would side along a large tong like thing that would carry it to a 60 foot deep pit at the back of the cave. Every now and then he would hear load rumbling sounds coming from the deep pit at the back of the cave. "Oh mamma I'm in Arty mouth how in the wind farm did I get here I know she at least didn't mean to. Suddenly a massive pile of crushed up fruit came crashing towards him and hit him in a tidal wave that carried him to her massive bottomless pit that led into her stomach. Like in an Indiana Jones movie he jumped up and grabbed on to her massive uvula the strange thing that hangs down in most people's mouths. He said, "Luckily I guess giant Cuno Girls still have uvulas now I think I know of a way to get out of here still with out hurting Arty."  
of here still with out hurting Arty."

He started to kick the uvula and it sent a tickling sensation to Arty and she start to lath very uncontrollably and get the hickups which sounded like a mix of her normal hickups and a Articuno cooing. She looked around and thought hum it must be that silly ticketing sensation I get when I'm thirsty." She looked around for a water tank on one of the roofs of the building and saw a massive apple cider tank on the roof of an apple company and said, "Perfect I love apple juice and apple cider!" She bent over and picked up a massive 20,000 gallon steel tank of apple cider and dumped it in to her beak. Now a massive five foot wall of apple cider hit Ted and started to wash him towards the massive pit and he screamed "Help me don't eat me Arty!" like in the classic monster movies. The wave drained away down the pit and he fell on to her tong and Arty felt it. She though why that tastes like Ted then she got worried and pulled him out of her beak with her large hand. Ted was covered in slime like he had been on a date with Slimer. He with a mad look on his face and said, "Arty I don't even want to talk about what just happened. I learned too much already about the inside of an anthro Articuno girl about now."

Arty had a funny look on her face and smiled and said, "Well let me help get you cleaned up." She rubbed him along her belly like a towel then she blew on him. His thoughts if I live though this night I've will never get mad at Suicune for licking me again on the had a funny look on her face and smiled and said, I don't know why I'm acting this way tonight please I really didn't mean to accidently eat you like that I'm still so hungry still right about now and I don't know why." Ted said, "Well my sweet I don't think I can hold it a angst you that you're a 90 foot tall growing Cuno Girl hybrid." Arty smiled and picked him back off the ground held him up to her massive rubby red eyes and then put him in the top of her crest feathers and walked off down Broad Street. Ted said, "I think we better get out of the city before the Maser Cannons and the Blue Narrow Boaters show up along with all the other military weirdoes in town tonight." She said, "The Blue Narrow Boaters well me and my sister had known about them for a long time their strange but friendly leader known as Narrow. Narrow and his freinds formed the Blue Narrow boaters to protect the Uk's Canal System from attacks by milltary forces and now in the last few years giant monsters myself incuded now I guess." He said, "Well Narrow is a nice person at least he was willing to show a relcuse around and showed that the world outside was a good place to vist and that there was more to life then staying at home on the computer."

Arty said "Well I think I will now take your offer on visiting that donut shop now Ted I could still go for some." He thought why is she eating this place out of house and home I never saw her like this when she was normal sized and human? Once he was back in her massive hand they were off again. Every now and then she would crush something by accident and say sorry didn't mean to I'm new here." He started to lath everytime her massive 20 foot long Articuno feet and tail would knock something over or crush something it was very sill and her reaction to it to was funny."


End file.
